


Tell Me What’s On Your Mind

by MicrosoftPaint



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, Carmen is best gf, Carulia, Cuddles, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Julia finally has the stability she wants, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles, We Die Like Men, julethief, post VILE takedown, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrosoftPaint/pseuds/MicrosoftPaint
Summary: Months after VILE had been taken down, Julia and Carmen are finally living together. However, that doesn’t stop the nightmares from rolling in...OrJulia doesn’t want Carmen to leave again.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 6
Kudos: 215





	Tell Me What’s On Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> KSJDKS not me impulsively writing a fic after just waking up 😌✌️
> 
> Anyways this is a short one, but I hope y’all enjoy!

_ “Sorry Jules... I have to go. See you later?” _

Julia woke up with a start, a lump in her throat clearly present. Taking in a shaky breath, she looked around her room. Of course... Carmen wasn’t there. 

Why would she be? The last month of their life was probably just some sick dream, the one she just came out of was probably her reality. Stupid brain, making her believe she finally had the stability she wanted with the elusive thief...

The thought brought tears to her eyes. They’d both been through so much together... why couldn’t they just be together already? It wasn’t fair...

“Jules?”

The former agent’s head snapped towards the noise. So them being together wasn’t a twisted fantasy her mind has conjured... 

Carmen stood at the entrance of their room, a glass of water in hand. She gave a worried look to the clearly distressed Julia, who looked like she’d just seen a ghost.

Relief washed over the freckled girl, a choked sob escaping her. Carmen was there quick enough, water all but forgotten as she rushed over and grabbed the smaller girl’s hands.

“Did you have that dream again..?” She asked this softly, concern glittering in her dark gray eyes. 

Julia shook her head. The dream Carmen was referring to was one where the scarlet thiefhad been turned into a mindless slave for VILE. She couldn’t quite place where that one came from, but it haunted her nonetheless. 

Regardless, that’s not what this dream was about. 

“No... it’s far more trivial than that. It’s alright dear, I’ll be fine.” Julia sniffled, wiping tears from her own eyes. No need to tell Carmen, it would just make her sound clingy. 

However, the super thief wouldn’t give up that easily.

“Jules, babe, please tell me what’s going on. It’s not trivial if it’s bothering you, you know that.”

It was one of the things Julia still hadn’t gotten used to, people actually listening to her. She had worked with Devineaux for far too long, and Chief wasn’t much better after an (arguably justified) incident involving Carmen hacking their mainframe. 

Sure, she had left the force, but her job at the museum wasn’t much better. Tourists these days were more preoccupied with photo taking than what their guide had to say. 

So having someone that actually, truly listened? 

Julia’s walls broke far too easily, sobs escaping her as she held Carmen close. The taller girl returned the gesture, and softly ran her arm up and down her back in comforting movements. 

They sat like this for a while, Julia holding onto Carmen as she whispered sweet nothings. They’d eventually moved to a far more comfortable position, Carmen’s back resting against the headboard of their bed while Julia rested her head on her shoulder. 

Eventually, Julia finally spilled what had brought this on. She didn’t miss the guilty look on Carmen’s face, which she was quick to try and remedy, but the younger quickly shook her head, making sure to bring the attention back to Julia herself. It was her who was hurting after all.

After all was said and done, the two were quite tired, but not yet ready to head back to sleep. They decided to put on a documentary about Van Gough, a topic that interested them both greatly.

Julia snuggled closer to Carmen as the show went on, the warmth finally lulling her into a light sleep, which turned deeper once the girl in red finally turned off the screen.

—

Carmen looked down at the Julia, a soft smile creeping onto her face. She slowly but surely slid them both down so that they wouldn’t fall asleep in a weird position. 

Once done, the still awake girl planted a kiss on Jules’ forehead, promising that this time, she’d never let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA hope y’all enjoyed this! I don’t usually do mild h/c, but I’m happy with how this turned out. Lemme know what you thought in the comments!!
> 
> Oh, and I have another Carulia fic idea. It’s still gonna be hurt comfort but... let’s just say the stakes are a little higher ;)
> 
> See y’all soon!!


End file.
